W O L F
by Cezzie Xonesotic
Summary: Perseteruan antara dua kelompok di dalam sebuah sekolah. Terinspirasi dari MV Teaser WOLF. Lil bit TaoRis :3 RnR please


**W O L F**

Cezzie Xonesotic

**xxx**

Suasana pagi di sekolahan harusnya tenang dan damai. Siswa-siswa berjalan memenuhi koridor. Beberapa anak tampak berlari dan menepuk bahu temannya seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Beberapa anak perempuan tampak berkumpul membentuk kelompok kecil dan saling memamerkan pesan dari kekasih masing-masing. Sedangkan anak laki-laki berdiri di koridor sambil menggoda perempuan –atau laki-laki- yang ia sukai. Ya, suasana pagi sebuah sekolah harusnya seperti itu. Penuh dengan keceriaan masa remaja. Bukannya suram dan menegangkan seperti yang terjadi pada situasi ini.

Tidak ada siswa yang berlari kecil. Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi dengan riang. Tidak ada anak-anak perempuan yang memamerkan pesan kekasih mereka. Tidak ada anak-anak laki-laki yang menggoda orang yang mereka sukai. Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah siswa-siswi yang berdiri kaku dan merapat pada dinding dengan raut takut tercetak di wajah mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka seperti itu.

Kai tengah berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor. Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang harus ditakutkan. Namun lihatlah siapa yang kini juga tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor namun dari arah yang berlawanan. Chen.

Para siswa semakin merapat ke dinding dan tampak ketakutan. Para siswi saling memeluk teman mereka. Sementara kedua siswa tampan itu terus melangkah dan jarak mereka semakin dekat. Suara langkah kaki Kai dan Chen terdengar sangat tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantung para siswa dan siswi.

Kai menyeringai. Sementara Chen menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Keduanya semakin dan semakin mendekat. Para siswa dan siswi kini bahkan sulit bernafas. Seharusnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seharusnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apapun kalau saja Kai tidak menabrakkan bahunya dengan sengaja pada bahu Chen.

Chen menggeretakkan giginya. Rahangnya mengeras. Tanpa aba-aba ia berbalik, meraih kerah belakang seragam Kai dan melempar tubuh siswa itu ke dinding. Dan ya, teriakan pecah. Para siswi menjerit histeris. Para siswa berlomba menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Hanya orang gila yang mau berada di sana.

Kai kembali menyeringai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memperbaiki kerahnya yang rusak karena cengkeraman keras. Dengan langkah keras Kai menghampiri Chen dan menghadiahkan sebuah tinju pada wajah rupawan Chen. Chen membalas, dengan keras ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada perut Kai. Memanfaatkan Kai yang lengah karena perih luar biasa pada perutnya, Chen menendang bahu laki-laki berkulit cokelat tersebut. Kai tersungkur. Namun ia bangkit dengan cepat. Meraih bahu Chen dan menghantamkannya ke dinding. Penuh amarah Kai memukuli wajah itu.

Koridor sekolah sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat menghentikan perkelahian mereka, bahkan guru sekali pun. Well, keselamatan diri sendiri lebih penting dari pada bertindak bodoh seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

Perkelahian semakin sengit. Baik Chen maupun Kai sama-sama terluka, namun Kai lebih parah. Chen baru saja akan menginjak perut Kai ketika seseorang menarik kerahnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke dinding. Erangan tertahan meluncur dari bibirnya yang terluka ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding keras. Sebuah pukulan pada pipi Chen tak terelakkan. Dan orang itu akan memukul Chen lagi, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik bahunya dari belakang dan kini dialah yang terkena hantaman pada pipi.

"L-Lay gege..." gumam Chen lemah. Lay hanya menyeringai, menatap sengit pada Do Kyungsoo yang baru saja terkena hantamannya. "Dua lawan satu, eoh?" Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai, yang kini bersandara pada koridor, secara bergantian, "Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahang, menahan emosinya. Sungguh ia berniat membalas menghajar siswa keturunan China di hadapannya ini, namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Lay. Xiumin, Kris, Tao dan... Luhan. Jelas ia kalah jumlah. Terlebih melawan ketua geng mereka. Luhan.

"Apa hobi kalian memang membuat keributan seperti ini eoh?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaan leganya ketika ia mendengar suara Suho. Dan benar saja, begitu Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang ia mendapati Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia melirik ke arah Kai dan tampak Sehun berada di dekatnya.

"Dia yang memulai duluan!" seru Chen sambil menunjuk pada Kai.

"Mengadu eoh?" balas Kai, "Pengecut!" decihnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Chen berdiri dan berlari menerjang Kai. Namun belum sampai ia pada Kai, Chanyeol menendangnya keras.

Tao berseru keras melihat Chen tersungkur pada lantai. Tidak terima, ia membalas perlakuan Chanyeol. Tao memukul keras pipi Chanyeol dan ia mendapat pukulan balasan dari Sehun. "Argh!" Tao meringis kesakitan. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakiti Tao atau mereka akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih berat dari sang naga.

Perkelahian semakin parah. Baku hantam terus terjadi. Kris dengan Chanyeol, Tao dengan Sehun, Chen dengan Kai, Xiumin dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay dengan Baekhyun. Suara tinjuan, pukulan, tendangan serta erangan sakit mewarnai koridor EXO High School pagi itu.

Luhan berdiri dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan pada kantung celananya. Matanya yang bulat menatap lurus pada Suho yang juga balas menatapnya. Tidak terlalu jelas karena ada perkelahian di antara kedua ketua geng tersebut.

"Bukankah ini pagi yang indah Suho?" Luhan bersuara sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh Suho.

"Sangat," balas Suho sambil menggulung lengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Bahumu yang kupatahkan kemarin sudah sembuh?" Luhan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Apa kau baru saja mencemaskanku?" Suho membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

"Well..." Luhan tersenyum, "Bukan gayaku menghajar manusia lemah."

"Begitu..." Suho balas tersenyum.

Dan detik berikutnya senyum itu hilang. Tergantikan oleh raut wajah penuh amarah. Perkelahian pun semakin parah saat kedua ketua ikut ambil peran.

**E N D**

Apa ini...? Mendadak ide ini muncul pas Cezzie nonton teaser MV Wolf~ Udah liat kan? Udah kan? Kyaaa~ demi apa di situ Luhan manly sekali xDD

Nah Cezzie mau lanjutin FF emak Zhang xDD

Review please~ ^_^


End file.
